


Suicide is the ugliest word in the English Language

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am writing this because I recently lost an uncle to suicide.<br/>Mentions John and Sherlock because this fandom is helping me cope.><br/>Merrick and other gifted writers in this fandom, your work means more than you will ever know. Never stop writing!<br/>Thank You to Everyone who has read this. If anyone is contemplating suicide please know you are valuable and there are people who care.<br/>1800-273-8255</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide is the ugliest word in the English Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Dedicated to my Uncle Joe Kamerer who I lost to suicide on July 17, 2014 and to anyone who has contemplated taking there own life.

Suicide is the ugliest word in the English Language.  
I had lost friends, but I don't think I will ever be able to watch Reinbach or Romeo and Juliet ever again.  
Cancer is a disease so is depression  
There is no condemnation for losing the battle with Cancer  
Why should victims of suicide be any different?  
Please speak up and know that you are loved solely for existing.

John found Sherlock and Vice Versa  
Love hurts but is completely worth it.  
Sherlock found joy in crime, surely We can take the time to find beauty in every human being?  
As Sherlock says we see but do not observe, let us work up the nerve to break down each other's walls.  
Text, write, call.  
Comment on story about two fictional characters whom what might argue are the best literary example of friendship ever, whatever just get involved.  
It is messy, but it is life.

Don't hide your scars, dress up your flaws, or try too hard to be other than who you are.  
Suicide is the ugliest word in Every Language and I for one will write, scream, shout, pray, till it is word stamped out for lack of use.  
Let us redefine every word under the sun but let us never speak words  
that make others feel unloved.  
Writers keep Writing  
Suicide is the ugliest word in the English language.  
Let us write beautiful words until this one is drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you are contemplating suicide,there are many resources out there.  
> 1 800 273 8255 is the phone number of the National Suicide Prevention Hotline.


End file.
